A wind turbine comprises as main components a tower, a nacelle, a wind turbine rotor containing a hub and wind turbine rotor blades as well as a generator having a stator and a rotor arrangement and being typically arranged inside the nacelle. The rotor arrangement of the generator is at least indirectly connected to the wind turbine rotor for moving the rotor arrangement relatively to the stator arrangement for electrical power generation.